Several isolation systems are known in the field, such as those, for example, that are described by U.S. Pat. No. 1,761,659 to Cummings, U.S. Pat. No. 2,014,643 to Bakker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,350 to Wu, U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,106 to Kemeny and U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,492 to Robinson. Each of the preceding references describes a system that commonly isolates various motions, using a configuration that includes at least one ball bearing provided within halves of a supporting frame, wherein one half of the frame is securely attached to the foundation of a building, bridge or other structure and the remaining half is securely attached to the structure. These described systems are used in order to provide horizontal or lateral isolation, primarily for seismic events, in order to “earthquake-proof” the particular structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,127 to Yoneda describes a similar technique for earthquake-proofing objects which may include, for example, non-structural equipment. In the latter system, one or more such devices are provided that are each secured to the bottom of an object and secured thereto. The object is then placed on a flat floor or surface. Vertically applied seismic motions are transmitted by the herein described system to the structure, but horizontal motions of the floor are absorbed through movement of the ball(s) in a curved track provided between the halves of the frame, in order to provide suitable isolation thereof.
Though the preceding references provide a single form of isolation, Applicant is currently unaware of any available system that provides multi-axial (i.e., horizontal and vertical) isolation systems or assemblies in order to properly protect, for example, non-structural equipment. In addition, none of the preceding patents, or any known prior art as presently understood by Applicants, appear to address issues, such as those relating to horizontal friction and/or overtravel limitations using such isolation apparatus, for proper field application of such components or for preventing sand, dirt, and other contaminants from potentially degrading such apparatus.